Hiroshi Daisuke
'Hiroshi Daisuke '(だいすけ ひろし Daisuke Hiroshi, Born June 15, 1977) is an Japanese-American actors, voice actor, suit actor, Musical, Edition Video, Gaming Players, Singer he working for Tsuburaya Productions and Toho Early Life Hiroshi Daisuke was born on June 15, 1977 in Tokyo, Japan. his Father Akio Daisuke was soldier for Japanese and actor and crew of Tsuburaya Productions and Toho, his Mother Asami Yoko was actress, and he older of Kotaro (Jack) and Takeshi and Keisuke. He in college on 1995 and he upon graduation, started attending University in 1996 in Tokyo University on April 17, 2000. Hiroshi and Jack and Takeshi both say farewell to Family. both moved to American like his friends Kening Family Career Early Career Daisuke's First film in 1988 after next year end for Shōwa period he first film on Tora-san's Salad-Day Memorial he worked his friends Mike Emil Kening and he Meet Harold Warding and he was playing of Asia People (after Harold's died in 2009) Ultra Series He worked of Tsuburaya Productions was Father's old job and he enjoy of studio and he Meet for Kening Family in 1995 Currently Career Hiroshi Return for Big Town Studio and he is player Kaiju from Ultra Series and Toho and Asian people. he work with Brothers Takeshi and Jack and Keisuke he worked of his hometown Japan. in Ultra Series and Kamen Rider Series and Super Sentai he playing of unnamed man. and he worked of Big Town Studio series Personal life he was married of Japanese-American actress Dory Nakagami on July 14, 2006. they have five son and six Daughter he living in New York City with his wife and children. near his friends and brother Language of Name * Kanji (大輔 博司 Daisuke Hiroshi) was Japanese are used for name * Hiragana (だいすけ ひろし Daisuke Hiroshi) was Japanese name was Hiragana) * Korean (다이스케 히로시 Daisuke Hiroshi) * Thai (ฮิโรชิ ไดสุเกะ) Characters Roles * Ultraman Taro (2002 Dance only) * Ultraman Dyna (suit only) * Ultraman Powered (suit action) * Kamen Rider Oma Zi-O (suit only) * Godzilla (suit only) * Sam Hikeshi * Kabuto Nagasawa * John Nakanishi * Asian Person Gallery O0850068013750282777.jpg| Daisuke was testing suit for Kaiser Dobishi Trivia * he and Mike are Best Friends in real life * he can speak English on American. in Tsuburaya Productions he never speaking english to Kening Family and he speaking easy english in young adult. and his father was speaking english to Kening Family * he has own grunts voice of Ultraman Taro was said "Shuwa!" on 2002 Dance. was same of Masao Nakasone * his favorite character was Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Mebius (suit) and Ultraman Gaia (suit) and Ultraman Powered (suit) * his favorites Kamen Rider was V3 and X and Super 1 and Stronger * his favorites model of Ultra Series was Aerial Base and Ultra Badge * He and Nagasawa was teach of Ultraman Taro suit actor on 2002 Category:Characters Category:People Category:Actor Category:Roblox Player Category:Asia People Category:Japanese People Category:Singer Category:Japanese-American People Category:Suit Actors Category:People from Tokyo Category:Voice Actor Category:1970s births Category:Ultraman Gaia cast